My classic old fanmade sentai series 1990s-200s-2010s
Egyptian themed Team 1992 Colour Scheme Red Horus ( Male) Black Anubis (Male) Blue Thoth (Male) Yellow Sekhmet (Male) Pink Meretseger (Female) Sixth Ranger Sobek Green Cape (Male) Music Themed Team 1995 Red (Male) Guitar Pink(Female) Clarinet Green(Male) Drums Yellow(Female) Trumpet Blue (Male) Piano Sixth Ranger Black (Male) Violin Police Themed Team 1996 Red Police Car (Male) Yellow Police Bus (Female) Blue Police Van (Male) Green Police Helicopter (Male) Pink Patrol Boat (Female) Shaolin Themed Team 1994 Red Male Snake White Female Tiger Blue (Light Blue) Male Crane Yellow Male Monkey Black Male Mantis Planet Theme Team II 1997 Red Mars Male Pink Jupiter Female Blue Neptune Male Yellow Saturn Female Black Venus Male Light Silver Uranus Bronze Belt Navy and Dark Yellow Ascents with chest shield Greek Gods Theme 1998 Red Male Zeus Blue Male Poseidon Green Male Apollo Yellow Male Hermes Pink Female Aphrodite Blackish Sixth/ Extra Hero Male Hades Woodlen Animals / Park Rangers Theme 1999 Red Fox Male Pink Squirrel Female Yellw Bear Male Blue Wolf Male Green Racoon Male Jewels II Themed Team 2000 Red Male Cherry Opal Blue Male Benitoite Green Male Ekanite Yellow Male Sphene Pink Female Bixbite Sixth Scarlet Red Male Garnet Dinosaur I Theme team 2001 Red Tyranno Male Blue Tricera Male Black Stego Male Yellow Raptor Male White Plesio Female Silver Spino Sixth Male Ice Age Theme Team 2002 Sabertooth Red Male Mammoth Yellow Male Sloth Blue Light Blue Female Maroon Possum Additional Male (Duo) Navy Possum Additional Male (Duo) Green Camel Sixth Male (Bronze Armour) Pet Themed Team 2003 Red Dog Male Blue Guinea Pig Male Yellow Cat Female Black Ferret Male Additional (Gold Buckle) White Parrot Male Sixth (Evil/Good) Video Game/ Arcade Theme Team 2004 Red Male Adventure Blue Male Shooter Yellow Female Sports Pink Female Rhythm Green Male Programming Light Bluish Grey with crimson and yellow Extra Male Mentor (non human) Fighting White ( Color scheme as Orion legend) Sixth Male Tactical Gold with Beige Extra Female Platform Orange with White Extra Female Racing Silver with indigo Extra Female Stealth Arctic Theme Team 2005 Red Fox Male Green Reindeer Male Blue (Light Blue) Penguin Female Pink Hare Female Yellow Husky Male Gold Walrus Sixth Male Pearl Polar Bear Extra Female Red Seal Extra Male Racing / Vehicles Theme Team 2006 Red Male Stock Car Blue Male Racing Truck Black Male Dragster Yellow Female Stock Truck Pink Female Indycar Silver Sixth Male Racing Big Rig Bird Themed Theme Team 2007 Hawk Red Male Condor Blue Male Owl Yellow Female Road Runner Purple Additional Male Wood Pecker White Additional Male Construction /Animals Theme Team III 2008 Red Male Horse Excavator Blue Male Wolf Bulldozer Yellow Female Goat Loader Black Male Ostrich Trencher Green Male Chameleon Crane Silver Male Sixth Weasel Concrete Mixer Gold Female Sixth Chipmunk Dump Truck Zodiac I Themed Team 1993 Red Aries Male Pink Virgo Female Yellow Gemini Male Green Pisces Male Blue Scorpio Male White Male Sixth Capricon Bug Theme Team 1991 Red Ant Male Blue Beetle Male Black Grasshopper Male White Caterpillar Female Yellow Wasp Female Feline Theme team (2009) Tiger Red Male Panther Green Male Lion Blue Male Cheetah Yellow Female Lynx Pink Female Snow Leopard Gold Zodiac II Theme team 2010 Red Male Scorpio Blue Male Libra Black Male Taurus Yellow Female Leo Pink Female Gemini Sixth Gold Aquarius Time Travel/Animals theme team 2011 Red Male Coyote Blue Male Shark Yellow Female Eagle Green Male Aligator Pink Female Tortoise Silver Male Iguana Fire Fighter Theme team 2012 Red Male Fire engine Blue Male Tanker Yellow Female Ladder Truck Bronze Sixth Male Air Supply Unit Silver Additional Male Air Tanker Jungle Theme Team 2013 Red Lion Male Black Zebra Male Blue Gorilla Male Light Green Giraffe Female Pink Flamingo Female Amber Meerkat Sixth Male Purple Crocodile Extra Male Aqua Rhino Extra Male Grey Monkey Extra Male Silver Antelope Extra Male Evil Ranger Snake Navy Boat Theme Team 2014 Red Male Yacht Blue Male Skiff Pink Female Canoe Green Male Air boat Yellow Female Tugboat Orange Sixth Male Fire boat Magic/Wizard/Elements/Creatures Theme Team 2015 Red Male Dragon /Fire Blue Male Griffin/ Water Yellow Male Phoenix /Earth Pink Female Fairy /Wind White with purple Male Pegasus /Snow Gold Sixth Male Chimaera /Sand Dinosaur II Theme Team 2016 Red Male Tricera Green Female Ankylo Blue Male Tyranno Yellow Male Ptera White Female Pachy Black Sixth Male Quetza Sea Fishes Theme Team 2017 Red Crab Male Orange Clam Female Blue Sea Turtle Male Silver Manta Ray Male Gold Eel Male Pink Starfish Female Green Hammerhead Male Yellow Seahorse Male Black Plankton Male Purple Whale Sixth Ranger Male Cyan Dolphin Extra Male Scarlet Squid Extra Male (Cool suit) Cats vs Dog Theme Team 2018 Team Dog Red Rotweiler Male Green Bull Dog Male Yellow Poodle Female Doberman Sixth Male Silver Team Cat Siamese Scarlet Male Bombay Blue Male Burmese Pink Female Savannah Gold Sixth Male Horror/ Monster Theme Team 2019 Vampire Red Male Frankenstein Blue Male Werewolf Black Male Gilman Pink Female Mummy Green Female Zombie Sixth Gold Male WarCraft Creatures 2020 Dragon Red Wolverine Blue Fly Pink Golem Green Lizard Yellow Sixth Basilisk TBA Notes i wanted taiko554 to help but ill let him rest even tho hes good at designing Category:Super Sentai Category:My classic sentais